I Can Go The Distance
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: After their win at the ICCA's, Aubrey and Chloe give the Bellas one last assignment. Bechloe


Beca sighed as she dragged herself to the auditorium at eight o'clock in the morning. The Bellas had won already! Why were there still meetings? Beca pulled opened the heavy door and slid herself through the opening. Most of the Bellas were already there so she just sat down quietly and waited.  
"Hey Becs," Chloe smiled, as she sat down next to her, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey Chlo," Beca replied.  
"What's wrong?" the redhead asked concerned.  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm just tired," Beca assured her.  
"Oh okay, I'll talk to you later," Chloe said, getting up to go stand with Aubrey in the front.

Aubrey cleared her throat as she held back a smile. "As you all know, we kicked butt at Lincoln Center this year... But we couldn't have done it without Beca."  
The Bellas all gave a round of applause and Aubrey continued, "Because of how great you did, when Chloe and I leave, if you're interested, we want you to be captain next year."  
Beca raised her eyebrows with an amused smirk on her face, "Really? Aubrey Posen wants to make me captain?"  
Aubrey sighed, "Don't make me regret it Mitchell."  
"Alright, alright, I won't. And... I'm definitely staying for next year," she smiled.  
The Bellas cheered once more and Fat Amy spoke up, "Looks like we've got ourselves a new captain!"  
Aubrey quieted everyone down, "But before anything more excitement occurs, Chloe and I have an assignment for all of you. We want you all to pick a song that relates to how you've changed over the year in the Bellas and sing it next week. Chloe and I are doing it too so no need to be worried or nervous."  
"We'll even go first next week," Chloe smiled.  
The Bellas nodded, all excited about this new assignment, all but Beca. She wasn't good at the feeling sharing and she wasn't sure if putting it into a song would be any better. Plus she had to find a good song to sing. Beca Mitchell was not going to be known as a bad song chooser.

The Bellas started getting up to leave but Beca sat still in her chair. Everyone had left except Chloe. The redhead sat next to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I miss hanging out with you," Chloe whispered.  
"Let's hang out. Today. You're not doing anything right?" Beca asked, placing her hand on Chloe's thigh.  
Chloe smiled, "No, c'mon. Let's go to my dorm."  
Chloe stood up and grabbed Beca's hand, pulling her into her side as they walked back to Baker Hall. They walked into Chloe dorm and Beca plopped on the bed.  
"Still tired I see," Chloe chuckled.  
Beca nodded, "Yeah, but whatever you wanna do I'll do. Choose anything my love."  
Chloe smiled and sat down next to Beca on the bed. "Well... we can play cards."  
"Sounds good, I'll get them," Beca said as she got up to get the cards from under Chloe's desk.  
"But we have to listen to the music I pick," the redhead informed.  
"Oh God, and what would that be?"  
"I'm feeling Disney music," Chloe smiled.  
Beca sighed, "Fine, but only because it's you, lovely."  
Chloe's smile widened, "You're in a good mood today."  
"Only because I'm with you beautiful," Beca replied, leaning over the scattered cards to kiss Chloe's lips.  
The two of them sat on the bed playing different card games, listening to the Little Mermaid, Frozen, Cinderella, and anything else Disney. Beca didn't really mind it as much as she made it seem. Most of the songs were full of meaning with a good moral, or they just applied to life very well.

Chloe threw her cards on the bed and crossed her arms, "Fuck this!"  
"Whoa, calm down Chlo, it's just a game," Beca said, trying to hold back a laugh.  
"You're a cheater Becs!"  
"No I'm not! You're crazy!"  
Chloe shook her head and put all the cards in a pile, "Let's not play anymore."  
Beca laughed, "Fine, what would you like to do babe?"  
"Can we just lay together?"  
The brunette smiled and took the box of cards from Chloe, throwing them on the floor and curling up into the redhead's side. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, Chloe wrapping hers around Beca's shoulders. They stayed like that in silence for a while before Beca spoke up.  
"What song are you singing?" the girl asked.  
"Why?"  
"Maybe it will give me an idea of what to sing," Beca informed.  
"Well I'm not sure yet, but I want to sing either Mariah Carey or Alicia Keys."  
"Oh damn, my girlfriend's gonna get it on next week," Beca winked.  
Chloe playfully pushed the smaller woman away from her, Beca immediately wrapping her arms back around her. As the two laid in Chloe's bed, Beca started to doze off. She eventually fell asleep as the redhead caressed her cheek. Chloe looked down at Beca with a small smile. She knew she was going to have a hard time coming up with a song but when she had it it would be perfect. The redhead contemplated turning the music off to let the brunette sleep but ended up leaving it on, later falling asleep as well.

When Beca's eyes opened, she was laying alone on Chloe's bed, music still playing softly in the room. The brunette sat up and saw Chloe sitting at her desk.  
"Nice nap?" Chloe laughed.  
Beca nodded, "How long was I asleep?"  
"Uhm... About an hour and a half."  
"Oh man, sorry. Why did you let me sleep so long?"  
"I only woke up like twenty minutes ago Becs," she chuckled. "It's fine."  
"Oh, okay then. I had this weird dream..."  
"What was it about?" Chloe smiled.  
Beca paused for a moment before speaking, "I can go the distance..."  
"What?"  
"I- I have to go," Beca said standing up. "I'm sorry, I have an idea for next week's song. I'm going to lose it. I love you, I'm sorry."  
Beca kissed Chloe and hurried out of her dorm before Chloe could even get in a word. Though she left with barley a goodbye, Chloe smiled. She knew Beca would get this song assignment. She knew it.

The Bellas all sat in the auditorium, excited to watch their teammates sing the songs they chose. Beca sat toward the back and watched as Chloe stood up to speak.  
"I'm gonna go first, so I'll be singing _Anytime You Need A Friend_ by Mariah Carey," she smiled, playing a file on her laptop.  
_"If you're lonely, and need a friend And troubles seem like they never end. Just remember to keep the faith and love will be there to light the way,"_ she sang.  
The Bellas joined in the chorus, making Chloe smile, _"Anytime you need a friend I will be here. You'll never be alone again, so don't you fear. Even if you're miles away I'm by your side, so don't you ever be lonely, love will make it alright."_  
_"When the shadows are closing in and your spirit diminishing just remember you're not alone and love will be there to guide you home..."_  
When the song ended, Chloe got a loud round of applause from the other nine girls. She smiled and took her laptop with her to sit back down. Chloe took the seat next to Beca and the brunette smiled at her.  
"That was great," she said, kissing her cheek.  
"Thanks."  
Aubrey went next, followed by Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, then it was Beca's turn. She stood up slowly with her laptop under her arm. She placed it on the piano and played a file. The music intro started and she spoke, "The song I chose is kinda my life before I found you awesome nerds... I'm singing _I Can Go The Distance_ from Hercules."  
Chloe smiled in her chair at Beca as she stood up in front. She took a deep breath and began singing, _"I have often dreamed of a far off place where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be. I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong. I am on my way, I can go the distance. I don't care how far somehow I'll be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most everywhere to find where I belong."_  
Beca took her laptop and said, "but I've found where I belong," sitting back down, and ignoring the applause she got. Chloe grabbed her hands and tightened her grip on them.  
"Baby, that was great," the redhead smiled.  
"Thanks..."  
"Did you hear the song in your dream or something last week?" Chloe asked.  
"I think so... That makes sense, because when I woke up the song was just in my head," Beca nodded.  
"You did really well, I'm proud of you," the redhead smiled again.  
"Thank you Chloe, I love you... for approaching me at the activities fair, jumping in my shower, letting me join the Bellas. It's all been really good for me."  
Chloe couldn't keep her grin away. She grabbed the brunette's hand and sat next to her for the remainder of the songs. When everyone finished Chloe and Beca were left, like always, alone in the auditorium.  
"You okay?" the redhead asked.  
"I guess, I just never really thought about life that hard. That song went so perfectly with my feelings before I came here. It helped me realize that I wasn't alone, and now I don't ever have to be thanks to you," Beca said, pulling Chloe in for a kiss.  
Chloe smiled, pulling away, "I love you Beca Mitchell."  
"And I love you Chloe Beale."

* * *

**I don't really know... I hope you liked it, please review. I stopped getting reviews and it's making me sad..**


End file.
